


Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is quiet compared to the average.
Kudos: 5





	Quiet

"Larry, just shut up!"

"I have to stand up for myself!"

"Ahhhh! Iggy, stop the- thing! It's gonna bite me!"

"HE has a name, genius! And it don't bite!"

"Yes it do!"

"They're known for biting!"

"Larry, I told you to shut up!"

"All of you!" Bowser finally shouted, tired of their arguing. "Just BE QUIET!"

The three koopalings instantly stopped arguing.

"Larry, Ludwig, Iggy," Bowser said. "Just- go somewhere else. Play basketball or something."

"Three-way basketball?" Iggy snorted while trying to keep Chompy under control. "Yeah, that'll work." Suddenly, his eyes lit up with an epiphany. "Hey, I just thought of something."

"Three-way basketball?" Ludwig said.

"What? No. New toy for Chompy. Hey, where's Lemmy?"

"Where do you think, genius?" Larry said.

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!" Iggy yelled. Living in a house with Iggy in it, a koopaling learns one thing pretty quick: when Iggy says shut up, he means shut up.

"Go downstairs!" Bowser said, exasperated. "Go to the game room."

"Ugh, fine," Iggy said, and started to lead Chompy out of the room.

"No, leave it here!" Ludwig said. "I don't know about you, but I value my life!"

"I-" Larry started, walking downstairs.

"NOPE!" Iggy said, close behind him. Ludwig watched, amused.

"Can you-"

"NOPE!"

"...."

"You may now speak," Iggy said, entering the huge game room.

"Are we actually gonna play basketball?"

"Oh yeah," Ludwig said. "We're so playing three-way basketball. You two can be on a team since I'm older. I'll start with the ball."

Ludwig grabbed a ball and dribbled onto the court, quickly getting into a tussle with Iggy that resulted in the ball going out-of-bounds.

"Who was that out on?" Larry called. "I couldn't tell."

"Him," Ludwig said.

"No, he's lying."

"What? No."

"So who was it out on?" Larry said.

"That was definitely out on you!" Iggy said.

"No way, you touched it!" Ludwig argued.

"I think he touched it." Larry pointed to Ludwig.

"Thank you!" Iggy said, then turned to Ludwig to see his response.

Ludwig's response turned out to be, "No thank you, that's not right!"

Lemmy chose that moment to walk in and say, "Hey guys!"

Taking advantage of his compliant younger brother, which was something he rarely did, Ludwig said, "Lemmy, tell Larry and Iggy they're wrong."

"Larry, Iggy, you're wrong," Lemmy said.

Iggy decided two could play at that game. "Lemmy, tell Ludwig he's going insane." That was highly hypocritical, but Iggy didn't care.

Not wanting to feel left out, Larry said, "And he's out."

"Ludwig, you're insane and you're out."

"Lemmy!" Jr. yelled, storming in carrying a yellow ball. "How do you explain this?"

"Probably left it in your room," Lemmy said cooly. 

"Lemmy, tell them they're outnumbering me anyway," Ludwig reasoned.

"Lemmy, tell him he's out!" Iggy said.

"And he should start following rules!"

"Lemmy, don't leave stuff in my room!"

Lemmy backed out of the room, and the others continued yelling, each trying to be heard.

-meanwhile-

"Man," Bowser commented offhandedly to Kamek. "The kids are being pretty quiet today."

**Author's Note:**

> This is always what I think quiet must be in that household. I mean, imagine growing up in the same house as all the koopalings, Bowser Jr., Bowser, and Kamek. There's no way there would ever be peace.


End file.
